This invention relates generally to pedal grips and, more particularly, to a unique grip assembly for a rudder pedal, such as a rudder pedal of an aircraft or of an aircraft flight simulator.
In testing the flight control systems of aircraft, and of aircraft flight simulators (hereinafter referred to as "flight simulators"), the testing of the rudder control system must be included.
Since the rudder control system is actuated by either one of the two rudder pedals, as appropriate, each pedal must be tested by the application of a load (i.e., a force or pressure) to determine if the rudder is being actuated, the amount of load which will cause actuation, the measurement of resultant pedal displacement, and the spring, dampening, and inertial characteristics of the rudder control and the control loading system. Presently the conventional testing of the rudder control system includes purchasing, or making, a custom designed grip for the rudder pedal of that particular aircraft or flight simulator, because a rudder pedal grip is essential for performing the aforementioned tests.
As may be obvious from the foregoing, the custom-designed pedal grip fits only that particular aircraft and/or flight simulator, and cannot be used with other aircraft and flight simulators. What may not be obvious to the uninitiated is that these custom-designed rudder pedal grips are costly to buy or make, are often clumsy to attach and/or use, are many times damaging to or destructive of the rudder pedal being tested, and are frequently damaged or destroyed in use so that prior art pedal grips cannot be considered reusable, even on the same aircraft or flight simulator.
It is readily apparent that what is needed in the art and is not presently available, is a rudder pedal grip that is non-destructive to the rudder pedal, that is reusable, and that is universally fitting, i.e., readily useable or adaptable for use on any rudder pedal of any aircraft or flight simulator.